Bad Romance
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Inspired by Bad Romance, discover the dirty side of our dear ninjabots. Read and join the flames !


Bad Romance

Universe: Animated

Rated: M

Characters: Sari, Prowl, Jazz

Couples: Sari x Jazz x Prowl, Prowl x Jazz

Warnings: Sensitive Subjects, yaoi, relations and mech xmech mech xfemme xmech; polyandry; PWP; nudity

Summary: Inspired by the song Bad Romance, will be shown on the side naughty of relationship of the ninjabots and his femme tecnorgânic .

Enjoy it.

Sumdac Tower ...

It was night. Sari was in his room. She was lying in bed, thinking of their partners. The girl was naked. She ran her hand in her tender points, pretending she was caressed by their partners. They still arrive for another night. And it would be ready. Her hand touched her clitoris, surrounding the nipples, sliding down the leg. It was all that the girl wanted. These were his sensitive she most appreciated the touch. More of course, that she liked other forms of excitement such as see Prowl and Jazz are getting in front of her (fancy fan-girl perverted), having their clothes torn by their partners, dance lap-dance for them . It just did not like the Jazz would use vulgar words. It hurt in their audio processors. The Prowl never used vulgar language, for he was a gentleman. Not that the Jazz were not educated, is that the mech white was much more uninhibited.

Well, while Sari is self-excited, some mech black and gold bathed in an abandoned factory.

Base autobot ...

Prowl was in the bathroom. He returned to the house very dirty. An idiot threw mud on it, while meditating in the park ninja. Probably, another jerk xenophobic, thought the ninja. While Prowl bathed, the shadow lurked . Was Jazz . Tiptoed foot, the white mech jumped on his partner. Prowl almost screamed. Only he did not, because Jazz put his servant put on his face.

"Prowlie, I wanna bathe with you . I was watching him . I love the way that you move the servant on your frame . His movements are so sexy, so fun. It's like you were showing off for someone. Please love to show me. "Jazz whispered to your audio receiver.

"If you let me go, I do what you want. But before I touch a little, my sweet mech. Oh, and I want to wash you. Remember that we have a meeting with our beloved femme. But before I have fun with you. "said a smiling Prowl.

Jazz played in your partner, and this reply, washing it. The two mechs kissed. As usual, the Jazz have activated your sound system and began to play some naughty songs and . This included Bad Romance, the favorite of the two mechs.

Cleaned and dried, time to run the tower Sumdac. Fortunately, Professor Sumdac only left the labotório too late, so when he does not sleep there . Then the cyberninjas were never caught . Also because they are the kings of the elusive creatures.

Sumdac Tower ...

In the parking lot, stopped a camaro white with blue and red stripes and black and gold bike. From inside the vehicle, leaving two holograms solidified. One is the Jazz and the other the Prowl. They stealthily penetrate the interior of the tower. Your goal is to reach the fourth floor 53. Once there, they hit the door. Are greeted by a girl wrapped in a sheet.

Our trio locked in the room. Jazz and Prowl got rid of their clothes. And Sari dropped his sheet.

"Well, boys, we have for tonight?" Sari question.

"I want you to do the dance of the chair." Said Jazz.

"And I want you to touch me until I whimper of pleasure." Said Prowl.

"As for me, I want Jazz dance for me . And Prowl I want you to give me a massage the entire body. All right." Sari said, in a tone of defiance.

The two bots sat on the bed. Sari took his seat. She selected songs from Lady Gaga on her jukebox . There was no lack, of course, Bad Romance. The songs went ringing. The redhead rubbed the chair, doing many sensual movements. Needless to say those who felt their partners. That done, Sari was playing with Prowl. She did not stop playing until he cried . The bot was so crazy, that came to bite his partner.

So Jazz was dance for Sari. He made several moves sexy, until he sat on her lap and rubbed his body against hers. When he stopped, Prowl dragged Sari toward him. He gave the massage, not forgetting any point, no point even.

Well, folks , it were only the preliminaries. Because at the time of sex, huh! It was a menage a troi complete. The hours passed. The trio changed positions. Changing combinations. They stopped to take breath away. Just know that in the end, the bed was soaked with grease. Around five in the morning, our trio fell asleep. What a night!

End

Author's note: I never wrote such a fanfic whore. I would like to hear from you. No flames, please. I hope you enjoyed. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
